Becoming Parents
by totalizzyness
Summary: The tale of how Aomine and Kagami went from "Aomine & Kagami" to a proper family. - Part 3 of my PAPAMINE & KAGAMAMA series.


Aomine casually bounced the ball from hand to hand, watching Kagami as he poured water over his head, scrubbing his hand through his hair in an attempt to cool down after a particularly aggressive one-on-one. He grinned to himself, holding the ball against his chest as he began moving towards his boyfriend.

"Yo Taiga… We're in a pretty good relationship, right? I mean, we're good together."

Kagami shrugged, tossing his water bottle towards his opened bag. "Sure. Why?"

"Just checking… you want to make a bet?"

"On our relationship?"

"No! Not really."

Kagami snorted, snatching the basketball from Aomine's arms. "Not really, huh? Go on…"

"Just the usual," Aomine grinned. "I make a shot. If it goes in, you do something I want. If it doesn't, I do something you want"

"Fine. Halfway line?"

Aomine nodded, snatching the ball back, bouncing it against the tarmac as he walked over to the painted line. He bounced the ball a few more times, licking his dry lips as he eyed the basket. He had a lot riding on making the shot, an idea that had been on his mind for a while but he hadn't been sure how to broach the subject; a bet involving basketball seemed like the best option.

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath, before taking the shot; crouching low, ball to his chest as he sprang up, diverting all energy up his legs, through his arms and out into the ball, sending it towards the basket in a perfect arch. The smooth swish of the net as the ball passed through was like music to his ears.

Kagami chuckled behind him, kicking his feet along the ground as he moved over to Aomine. "Right, fine, you win." Kagami slung an arm around Aomine's neck, pulling his boyfriend closer to him; Aomine just grinned up at him. "What do you want me to do, then?"

Aomine snaked his arm around Kagami's waist, giving him a gentle squeeze before answering. "Marry me."

* * *

><p>Kuroko sighed, shaking his head at his friend after hearing his news. "I can't believe you said yes to the idiot."<p>

Kagami laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "What's the problem?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what I expected, to be honest. But now I think about it, it suits you both. You're both idiots."

"Thanks, Tetsu. I'm going to take that to mean you're happy for us?"

Kuroko smiled, beckoning Nigou to sit by his feet. "Of course I am, congratulations, Kagami-kun… When's the wedding?"

* * *

><p>"But Aominecchi! Proposing is the most important part! You ruined it!"<p>

Aomine rolled his eyes, shoving another handful of fries into his mouth. "He said yes, so… I win."

Kise let out a dramatic huff, propping his chin up on his fist. "But think about later, when people ask how you proposed, and you tell them that, I mean…"

"So what? Look, the most important part is that Taiga said yes. I proposed how I felt best, and he said yes. Does it matter we were on a court and not in Paris? Or that I didn't get down on my knee? I mean, in the end, it suits us, right? And it's not like it was on a whim; I had a ring and everything. I just… didn't know how to propose, and, well…"

Kise smiled, tipping his head to the side as he watched Aomine try to hide his blush. "Being in love suits you, Aominecchi… Can I ask, I'm your best man, right?"

* * *

><p>Aomine and Kagami had both worked themselves up, rushing around the house, tidying and cooking. Kagami was trying his best to cook a proper, three course meal, set the table, and tame his birds-nest hair, whilst Aomine tidied the rest of the house from top to bottom, trying to choose an outfit that was both casual and formal.<p>

"This was the worst idea… Can I un-propose so they don't have to come over?"

"Daiki, they have to meet at some point," Kagami sighed, methodically wiping every plate and bowl clean. "My parents are cool, they won't embarrass us or themselves, it'll be fine."

"But my parents, Taiga! I still think they're not entirely happy I'm with you and not Satsuki, and that I'm not going to college to be something… my parents are not above making a scene, Taiga!"

Kagami huffed, stopping what he was doing to put his hands on Aomine's shoulders, giving him a gentle shake. "It'll be fine, Daiki, I promise. Even if your parents make a scene, mine won't. Your parents will just embarrass themselves, not you or me, okay? They can disapprove all they want, nothing will stop me marrying you."

Aomine let a smile spread across his lips as he gazed into Kagami's eyes. "Really?"

"Really. Now man up and face your parents, and tell them how much you love me."

Aomine watched Kagami move back to the stove, grinning to himself. "I love you so much."

Kagami tossed a grin back over his shoulder. "I know."

* * *

><p>"So, Taiga-kun, what are you doing with yourself?" Aomine's mother asked, daintily reaching for her glass of water. Kagami cleared his throat, remembering to swallow his food before speaking.<p>

"Well, uh, I've just been accepted to join the fire house on probation. I've got a lot of volunteer work to do first, and there's a whole load of medical and fitness tests, but, yeah… that seems to be working out."

"A fireman, eh?" Aomine's father gave his son a playful slap to the shoulder. "Taiga-kun seems to be doing well for himself, Daiki. Why aren't you doing something worthwhile?"

Aomine rolled his eyes, twisting his chopsticks through his bowl of rice. "I told you, dad, I've just put in my application for the police. It takes maybe a month of processing before I hear back if I've even been accepted or not."

"But Taiga's a fireman!"

"Not yet he's not!"

Aomine's mother sighed, fixing her son with a particularly stern glare. "It'll be good for you to settle down with someone so driven, and so well put-together. I dread to think how you'd look after yourself if you didn't have Taiga-kun with you. You can barely boil rice."

"Thanks."

"We're just saying we're glad you've found someone who can look after you properly, financially and domestically."

"Really? It sounds like you'd rather Taiga was your son instead of me."

Aomine's father shook his head, laying his chopsticks down neatly. "Of course that's not what we're saying. You're our only son and we'll always be proud of you."

"But…?" Aomine prompted.

"But we're more than happy to accept Kagami-kun into our family; he'll be like another son to us."

"Great, just what I need, incestuous undertones to my marriage."

Kagami groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "Please shut up, Daiki."

"Your cooking is as nice as ever, Taiga," Kagami's mother said, smiling awkwardly at her blushing son.

* * *

><p>Aomine groaned loudly, running his hands over his face as he propped his feet up on the arm of the sofa. "That was not what I expected. Last time I met with them they asked if it was still a possibility if I could marry Satsuki. And now they prefer you to me? What the fuck?!"<p>

Kagami chuckled to himself holding out a can of beer. "At least we have their approval. I'd've hated to have to plan a wedding with them if they didn't like me."

"No, they always liked you. They just hoped you were a phase and we'd have fizzled out by now."

Kagami nodded, fitting himself between Aomine's legs as he opened his own can of beer. "Well… too bad for them."

"I suppose I can't moan," Aomine sighed, sitting himself up to rest his chin on Kagami's shoulder. "We got their approval, your parents approved anyway… I guess it's all going ahead, huh?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, obviously… Kise was right, though. Neither of our parents were impressed with the proposal."

"Nah, my mom thought it was charming, and very you. Your mom, however, looked like she wanted to strangle you."

Aomine chuckled to himself, lying back down against the cushions. "_On a basketball court, honestly Daiki, are you sure you're my son? You're lucky he said yes, I'd have slapped your father round the back of the head if he'd asked me like that!_"

Kagami laughed, struggling to turn himself around in the small space he had. "Lucky your dad didn't propose like that, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"I know, who else would fuck you as good as I'm going to once I finish my beer?"

"Wow, so romantic. I think I might swoon. You'll catch me, right?"

* * *

><p>Kagami had never seen Aomine so focused on anything that wasn't basketball or sex, and it was refreshing to see him hunched over a notepad, writing furiously. Kagami himself was flipping through a mens fashion magazine given to him from Kise, trying to decide between suits for the ceremony.<p>

"Would you rather a dark black suit or a pure black suit?"

Aomine grunted, pausing his writing to look up. "What's the difference?"

"About 20,000 yen."

"I mean in colour."

"Literally nothing."

Aomine huffed, returning to his writing. "I say we just get married in our jerseys."

Kagami chuckled, tossing the magazine onto the floor. "I think your mom would actually murder you for even suggesting it."

"Dude, why do weddings cost so much?! Can't we just go to the courthouse?"

"But you're putting so much effort into your vows," Kagami grinned, letting his top half slide off the sofa so he could put himself in Aomine's line of vision.

"It's all just stuff about how much I like being in your ass."

Kagami laughed to himself snatching the notepad from Aomine. "Let's see, shall we?"

"Oy! Give it back!"

Kagami held Aomine back with his foot, holding the notepad as far away as possible. He skimmed over the words, opening to his mouth to dictate what his boyfriend had written before he realised what he was reading. "D-Daiki?"

Aomine stopped fighting against Kagami, looking down at the floor, his cheeks filling with pink. "Stop it, Taiga."

"Is this really how you feel?"

"Well… obviously."

"_When I first met you I disregarded you, as your light being too dim. But if I'd paid attention, I'd have noticed you were the brightest thing to come into my life_… Daiki…"

"Please stop."

Kagami dropped the notepad behind him and threw himself at Aomine, wrapping his arms around him tightly, repeatedly pressing kisses to the side of his head. "I love you."

Aomine forced a smile, trying to slip his arms around Kagami's waist. "I love you too."

"You're so gay."

"Oh my God, shut up!"

* * *

><p>Daiki let his eyes fall shut, resting his head on Taiga's shoulder, smiling when he felt Taiga's arm wrap around his waist. "We did it."<p>

Taiga hummed, resting his cheek against the side of Daiki's head. "It went by so quickly… but it feels like it took hours."

"I know I'm so tired. Let's just go home."

"I wish we could… but there's going to be so much good food at the reception and I can't be bothered cooking."

Daiki chuckled, sitting himself up properly. "And food wins again. I don't know why I married you."

Taiga blurted out a laugh, elbowing Daiki in the ribs. "Asshole, we've been married ten minutes. How long have you been waiting to say that?"

"Ever since I considered being with you for the rest of our lives," Daiki grinned. "Get used to it. I'll be saying it a lot."

"For the rest of our lives?"

"So long as you'll have me."

Taiga grinned back, pulling Daiki to rest against him again. "Pretty sure I just signed a legal document saying I would."

"Ha. Too bad for you. I definitely got the better end of this deal."

* * *

><p>Daiki sighed, leaning against the doorframe, watching Taiga hug the toilet. "I've booked you a doctor's appointment."<p>

Taiga groaned. "Why?"

"Why? You've been throwing up for over a week now."

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit." Daiki grumbled, moving to crouch by Kagami's side. Kagami groaned, letting his head loll onto his shoulder.

"Honestly, Daiki, I'm alright."

"I don't believe a single fucking word that's coming out of your mouth. Hurry up and stop vomiting, your appointment's in an hour."

"Sure. I'll tell my body to just stop."

Daiki rolled his eyes, elbowing Taiga gently in the ribs. "Don't get bitchy… Would you like something to eat?"

"Nothing cooked by you. I'll throw something together before we leave."

Daiki smiled meekly, resting his head against his husband's, curling an arm around his waist. "You're going to be fine, right?"

"Yeah, I hope so… so long as it's not…"

* * *

><p>Taiga stared blankly at the smiling doctor in front of him, his mouth agape as he tried to process what he'd just been told. "Shit."<p>

"I'll book you in with an obstetrician to see how far along you are but I would guess about 7 weeks, judging by your symptoms, oh… are you planning on keeping the baby?"

Taiga's mouth opened and closed, unable to force out an answer, before Daiki answered for him.

"Yes, we are."

Taiga whipped his head round to look at his husband. "What?!"

Daiki turned to look back at him, quirking a smile as he took Taiga's hand in his own, stroking his knuckles with his thumb. "Of course we are… right?"

The couple stared at each other for a few moments, trying to reach a mutual decision silently. Taiga watched Daiki intensely, searching for any hint of hesitancy; when he found none he sighed, looking back to the doctor, nodding.

"We are."

* * *

><p>"Daiki, I swear to God, if you take one more fucking box off me I'm going to kick you in the face!"<p>

Daiki huffed dramatically, dropping the box of kitchenware he'd just snatched from Taiga's grip next to the stairs. "You've got to take it easy!"

"No I don't! When did the words take it easy leave Doctor Suzuki's mouth?"

"It was implied! You know male pregnancies are higher risk than female!"

"Right. And when the baby is more than a group of cells bigger than my fingernail, I'll take it easy. And until then, stop taking things off me!"

Daiki grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine. But you're not moving the heavy furniture. Wait until Murasakibara gets here."

"I'm going to kick you so hard in the fucking teeth, I swear to God."

"That's just the pregnancy hormones talking. I know you love me!"

Taiga clenched his fists, glaring at his husband's back as he went to fetch more of their belongings into their new house.

* * *

><p>Taiga smiled at Kuroko as he passed him a cup of tea, before settling down at the coffee table, magazines and notepads scattered all around them.<p>

"So how much did you say catering was?" Kuroko asked, pulling a notepad onto his lap. Taiga chuckled, before taking a quick sip of his drink.

"Murasakibara got us a pretty good deal with the catering company he's working with. If you ask I'm sure he'll give you a number."

"Okay… I think it's just… the suits and venue - which Ryouta-kun is sorting, and… is that it? Have I just planned a wedding?"

"Congratulations, Tetsu. This is the part where you get shit-faced-drunk."

Kuroko smiled, letting his head drop back against the sofa cushions. "Would you like me to drink in your honor?"

"You'll have to wait until you get home. There's no alcohol in the house."

"...Does Daiki think you can get drunk just from being near it?"

"I have no idea! He's gone nuts! He's read every online article, magazine, what-have-you. He won't let me sleep on my right side."

"Why?"

"I have no idea! Some website told him it's bad for the baby, it's fucking bullshit."

"I'm so sorry, Taiga-kun."

* * *

><p>Taiga stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him. He hadn't expected him to drop by unannounced with a truck full of gifts and an honest-to-God, store-bought congratulations card.<p>

"I apologise for missing the ceremony, and your housewarming party. Tetsuya did mention the date of the baby-shower and regretfully, I will be out of the country on business. However, I hope the gifts I've bought for yourself and Daiki and your child will more than make up for my absence."

Taiga nodded, slowly holding out his hand to take the envelope from Akashi. "Um-"

"Are you aware yet of whether you're having a boy or a girl?"

Taiga shook his head.

"If I were you, I'd start preparing for a girl."

"Right, well-"

"I'm afraid I can't stop and chat, this was honestly the only spare moment in my schedule. Don't worry about the gifts, the men will bring them inside for you and assemble the crib - I got you a rather nice one, by the way. Do extend my congratulations to Daiki when he gets home, I'm sorry I'm not able to wait for him.

"Congratulations again, Taiga. I hope one day I find true happiness like you have… but until then, I have a business to run. It was nice seeing you, goodbye."

Taiga blinked, watching Akashi stalk away from his house and off his property, slipping gracefully into a black car parked on the curb.

* * *

><p>"This is a lot of stuff," Daiki murmured, looking around him at all the gifts Akashi had bought for the baby. The nursery, which had been almost empty several hours before, was full of furniture and toys. There was now a large, obviously expensive crib set up in the corner, and an actual rocking chair beside it. There was also a full box of baby clothes yet to be unboxed, and more diapers than the couple were sure they needed.<p>

"I mean, it's great he's so generous, but…"

"He's too generous. What are we supposed to do with all this stuff?"

Taiga shrugged, shuffling over to sit in the rocking chair. "We're having a girl, apparently."

Daiki chuckled, moving over to an unopened box, peeking inside. "Well, if the great Akashi-sama says so."

"I thought that, but… he's never wrong, is he. About this kind of stuff."

"You think it's a girl then?"

"What do you think?"

Daiki sat down on the carpet, stretching his legs in front of him as he thought. His head slowly turned towards Taiga, before a grin appeared on his face. "I think I want a girl."

* * *

><p>Daiki sighed, stroking his palm over the curve of his husband's distended belly, pressing his ear against his skin. "Are you sure she's kicking?"<p>

Taiga smiled, carding his fingers through Daiki's hair. "Yeah. I've had enough gas in my life to know it's not that."

"Did you just refer to my daughter as gas?"

"No, I said she's not gas."

Daiki smirked, pressing a soft kiss to Taiga stomach. "So when's she coming?"

"For fuck's sake, Daiki. She'll come when she's ready. She's got another fifteen weeks to go… Stop nagging and make me something to drink."

Daiki groaned, pulling himself to his feet. He pressed a quick kiss to Taiga's forehead before slowly making his way of the room. Taiga smiled down at his stomach, gently rubbing over the area where he could feel the kicks.

"You'd better hurry up and get here, or I'm going to kill your father before you get to meet him," he said quietly, restraining a grin when he felt a responding kick.

* * *

><p>Despite the low hum of conversation and occasional blinding flash from a camera, Daiki only had eyes for one person in the room. Most people were gathered around Taiga, offering kind words and congratulations, whilst Daiki sat in the corner, his daughter bundled up in a blanket in his arms, her tiny fingers loosely curled around his forefinger.<p>

"I don't think I've ever seen him so happy," Daiki's mother mused, elbowing her husband to take another quick picture. "Except… maybe on your wedding day?"

Taiga chuckled. "I'd probably say he's happier now. I had no idea he'd be like this. He'd always struck me as the kind of guy who never wanted kids, but…"

"He's always surprising us… Thank you, Taiga."

"For what? I didn't really do much, I just let her grow in-"

"I mean, thank you for, well, everything. You remember how he was four-five years ago; so aggressive and apathetic and unmotivated. And now look at him."

Taiga glanced up again at his husband, unable to hold back his grin as he watched Daiki stare at their daughter with such reverence and love, occasionally leaning closer to press kisses to her forehead and nose. "Yeah, he's definitely grown up."

"He's happy."


End file.
